Martial Arts Intuition
The ability to have an innate understanding of martial arts. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Combat Intuition *Martial Arts Insight/Instinct/Mimicry/Perception Capabilities The user can intuitively understand all martial arts, utilizing them like they've trained in them for years. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Auto-Reflexes *Body Language Analysis *Clear Mind *Combat Adaptation *Combat Empowerment *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Danger Intuition *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Unarmed Combat **Weapon Proficiency/Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Flawless Coordination *Fighting Instinct *Instructive Muscle Memory *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Tactical Analysis Variations See also: Other Martial Arts *'Aikido: '''A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. *'Bartitsu''' : A combat art that combines elements of boxing, judo into deadly street fighting. *'Boxing': Martial arts which derive from punches and sportsmanship. *'Capoeira': A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. *'Dark Martial Arts': Fighting styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. *'Elemental Martial Arts': Combining the powers of the elements with combat skills. *'Jeet Kune Do': A combat art that believes in minimal effort with maximum effect and extreme speed. *'Judo': Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. *'Jujutsu': User can manipulate the opponent's force against them, rather than confronting it with their own force. *'Karate': A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. *'Krav Maga': A combat art that promotes finishing a fight as quickly and aggressively as possible. Attacks are aimed at the most vulnerable parts of the body. *'Kung Fu': Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. *'Muay Thai': Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. *'Mystical Martial Arts': Combining supernatural powers with combat skills. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial arts skills achieved via superhuman abilities. *'Tae Kwon Do': Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical Martial Arts. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. *'Wing Chun': A self-defense fighting style that uses solid stances, focused strikes and swift parrying. Associations *Chi Augmentation *Chi Manipulation *Combat Calling *Combat Specialist *Energy Manipulation *Energy Strike *Enhanced Memory *Infusion *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Replication *Ninjutsu Limitations *May need to observe the martial arts. *May need to train their body. *Can not perform a martial art that is beyond their physical or mental capabilities. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons Gallery Anime/Manga Sokotsu.gif|With more than a millienia of experience as a Shinigami warrior, Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) is a grandmaster of Zanjutsu and Hakuda. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the greatest Hakuda masters ever known in Soul Society. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is a master warrior with tremendous skill in both Hakuda martial arts and Zanjutsu swordmanship. Ichigo swordsmanship.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) has astounding talent for Zanjutsu, he quickly developed his skills solely from battle instead of formal training and instruction. Urahara Hakuda.gif|Urahara Kisuke (Bleach) possess far greater talent in Zanjutsu and Hakuda than most Shinigami Captains, maintain master level of skill without any long term training. Nomura_martial_arts.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an extraordinary martial art genius. Fight.jpg|The Fight (Cardcaptor Sakura) is a master of martial arts. Spike's Martial Arts (Cowboy Bebop).gif|Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Hailed as the World's strongest martial art master, Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) has tremendous talent in martial arts particularly her mastery of swordsmanship. The Turtle School Style Dragon Ball.gif|Both Son Goku and Krillin (Dragon Ball) are highly skill masters of the Kame-Sennin Ryu/Turtle School Style of martial arts. Tien Shinhan's Strikes.gif|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) Chichi's Kenpo!!.gif|Having learned from her father the Ox King, Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) is a master martial artist of the Kame-Sennin Ryu/Turtle School Style. Toki's talent.gif|Originally watching his brother trained, Toki (Fist of the North Star) demonstrated his own fighting ability by brutally beating a hunter who had killed his pet dog. Hayato Furinji.jpg|Hayato Furinji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) a well known user of this ability. Madara's Unarmed Combat.gif|With his prodigious talent and further honed through a lifetime of battles, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) is a Taijutsu master of the highest caliber. Guy's_Eight_Inner_Gates.png|Might Guy (Naruto) is the most powerful Taijutsu master in Shinobi history. Gentle Fist.PNG|Neji Hyuga (Naruto) was extremely talented in his clan's Gentle Fist martial arts... Neji Hyuga's Gentle Fist Style Eight Trigram Rotation.gif|...having learned and mastered some of its most powerful techniques solely from observation. File:Eight_Gates-Rock_Lee.gif|Rock Lee (Naruto) has trained relentlessly to be a great Taijutsu master, capable of fighting the most skilled opponents using pure Raw Power and skill. Sakura's Taijutsu (Naruto).gif|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Zeff prime as the founder of the Black Leg Style.gif|A master martial artist, Zeff (One Piece) is the founder of the Black Leg Style Martial Art which combines Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo. File:Garo_(OPM)_Fist_of_Flowing_Water_Crushing_Rock.gif|Garo/Garou (One-Punch Man) Rob Lucci slaughter.gif|Since his youth, Rob Lucci (One Piece) has been a prodigious genius in the Rokushiki/Six Powers martial arts. Blade Steal Imperial Sword Style.gif|Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) is a martial art master who invented Blade Steal, a skill that copies his opponents martial arts techniques and adapt it into his swordsmanship... Perfect_Vision.jpg|...derived from his Perfect Vision that allows him to grasp his opponents' movements and predict their movements, personality, and thoughts. Rachel Moore (Case Closed).jpeg|Rachel Moore (Case Closed) Kung Fu Shinchan.jpeg|Shinnosuke Nohara (Crayon Shin-chan: Burst Serving! Kung Fu Boys ~Ramen Rebellion~ ) has extraordinary talent for martial arts. Cartoons/Comics IDW's Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles.jpg|The Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) are master combatants skilled at the ancient art of Ninjutsu. TMNT-Micro-05-Splinter-p2.jpg|Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a powerful master of Ninjutsu and a very skilled combatant. IDW2012-Shreddercover.png|The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is extremely strong and agile from decades of training in martial arts able to match the Ninja Turtles. Uncle Ruckus's Skills!! (The Boondocks).gif|Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks) is suprisingly proficient in wielding Nunchaku. The_Hateocracy Boondocks 2.jpg|Despite never training a day in their in hate filled lives, Each member of The Hateocracy (Boondocks) is a master martial artist. Peak Human Combat by Black Dynamite.gif|Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) Unarmed Combat by Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) is a tremendously skilled master in mixed martial arts. Oogway respect.gif|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) is the founder of Kung Fu, and considered to be its greatest master of all time. File:Black_Panther.jpg|Black Panther (Marvel Comics) File:RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) File:Gamora_(Guardians_of_the_Galaxy)_(Marvel).jpg|Gamora (Guardians of The Galaxy/Marvel Comics) One-Man Army by Taskmaster.jpg|Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Vision_Martial_Artist.jpg|Vision (Marvel Comics) has turned himself into a master martial artist. File:Tryco_Slatterus_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Assemble_Vol_2_8.jpg|Tryco Slatterus/Champion of the Universe (Marvel Comics) 250px-Super Commando Dhruva (Pinup).jpg|Super Commando Dhruva (Raj Comics) Nya-Nya.JPG|Nya-Nya (Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo) Colleen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) is a master martial artist Thargg's Combat (Image Comics).jpg|Thragg (Image Comics) Peak Human Combat by Constantine Drakon.JPG|Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) Karate.jpeg|Karate (Batfink) Live television/Movies AngelFightsVamps.gif|Vampires such as Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are naturally skilled at combat even upon being sired, able to fight with great skill and shoot with great accuracy even if they didn't have such skills as a human. HarmonyFighting.gif|While she had poor fighting skills during her first year as a vampire, Harmony Kendall (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) began honing her instincts, allowing her to hold her own in combat. Third Doctor Demonstrates Venusian Aikdo.gif|The Third Doctor (Doctor Who) was skilled at martial arts, particularly Venusian aikido as demonstrated here. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is immensely skilled martial artist even at the age of 90. Black Noir.jpg|Black Noir (The Boys) Video Games Pokkén_Machamp.png|Like all Fighting Pokémon, Machamp (Pokémon) is a natural fighter. Martial_Artist_H.png|Martial Artist (Valkyrie Crusade) is master of all forms of martial arts. Wuxia_H.png|Wuxia (Valkyrie Crusade) Ryu_Hayabusa_NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is the most powerful Ninjutsu master the Hayabusa Clan has ever produced with deep knowledge of other forms of martial arts. Raidou_vs_Hayate.gif|Raidou (Dead or Alive) is one of the most powerful Tenjinmon Ninjas known. File:Shang_Tsung_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) can mimic all fighting styles of the other fighters. Heihachi_fighting_skills.gif|Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) has tremendous skills in Mishima style Karate. TSR Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) TSR Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Kyle Katarn vs Sariss.jpg|Despite being almost entirely self-trained, Kyle Katarn (Star Wars Legends) became one of the New Jedi Order's greatest lightsaber duelists. Videos The Freeman Family Vs Stinkmeaner Huey Vs. Uncle Ruckus The Freemans vs. The Hateocracy HD 60fps Bushido Brown vs. The Hateocracy HD 60fps Black Dynamite "Black Dynamite Vs. The C.I.A Fight" Season 1 Episode 7 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Intuition Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers